


她他

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 万圣节那天崔韩率从学校回家拿秋冬的衣物和几个寄到家里的快递，在公寓楼下大门看见个穿校服背鬼马小精灵书包的女高中生。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, 澈率
Kudos: 7





	她他

**Author's Note:**

> 澈率/左右有意义/澈性转/骨科

万圣节那天崔韩率从学校回家拿秋冬的衣物和几个寄到家里的快递，在公寓楼下大门看见个穿校服背鬼马小精灵书包的女高中生，他总觉得看起来有一点眼熟，随即才想起来是崔胜澈高中母校的校服。这样看上去不仅穿得像，连身形和崔胜澈也非常相似。

那女孩的背影看起来很焦急，显然是在楼下等什么人。但却总没有人从公寓楼里出来，他想对方可能是想要进到公寓楼的大厅，至少不会像现在 这样一直被风吹着。

“不好意思，打扰了……姐?？”崔韩率本着热情想要上去帮帮忙，凑近才发现转过头来的不是别人，正是自己已经工作好几年——至少肯定不是女高中生的姐姐崔胜澈。

啊！韩率啊！

崔胜澈脸上立马浮现出得救了的表情，似乎崔韩率才是他一直等待的人：“我忘带大门门卡也忘带手机，走到楼下才想起来。”

她脸上为了万圣节化了惨白的粉底和浓重的黑眼圈，或许是因为早有准备所以崔韩率并没有被吓到。反而是埋怨地说明明知道我不是每天都在家，为什么姐姐还是会忘记这些事。

“反正知道你今天会回来嘛，不说了不说了，快带我上去，我快迟到了。”崔胜澈搂着崔韩率的胳膊往公寓里面走，“ 全圆佑和金珉奎那两个死丫头快催死我了，快点让我上去拿了走。”

崔韩率进门换了衣服，虽然已经进入秋天但是气温却一直居高不下，他一路从车站走回来，出了一身汗。他听见崔胜澈脱鞋的声音，然后又完全消失一般变得很安静。

不是说回来拿东西吗？怎么没动静了？

“姐？”虽然没有回家住但是崔韩率的房间一直被打扫得很整洁，他从熟悉的地方找到衣服换上，走出来看见崔胜澈还坐在玄关旁边的凳子，因为脱掉皮鞋所以浅粉色的堆袜狼狈地滑下来遮住一些光裸的脚背，“怎么发呆？”

他感觉到自己的手掌因为习惯所以因为说话搭在崔胜澈肩膀上的同时对方似乎松了一口气，崔韩率也因此变得没有那么敏感，情绪没有那么紧绷的时候他又蹲下去帮她穿好滑落的棉袜。

“嘿……”他听见对方因为有一些尴尬，所以变得颤抖的笑声，崔胜澈身上一股浓烈的香水味，“有点痒。” 随着话语的停止，皮肤上浮现出一片鸡皮疙瘩，崔胜澈笑着道谢，“谢谢韩率。”

“姐不是上来拿手机的吗？在哪里，我帮你。” 崔韩率紧接着在房间里张望，还没看两眼就晕头晕脑地被崔胜澈拽到她旁边坐下。

然后崔胜澈变魔术一样从百褶裙的口袋里掏出手机，裙子的口袋藏在压得很整齐的褶中，崔胜澈动作快得就像从空中变出了手机：“我没有忘带，就在口袋里呢。”

“那钥匙……”崔韩率的眉头蹙起，他已经有自己被崔胜澈玩弄的直觉，果不其然门卡也在崔胜澈的包里，随之崔韩率有些不高兴起来，这下慌张的人轮到崔胜澈，紧赶着凑过去哄弟弟。

崔韩率垂眼就看见崔胜澈长睫毛上落的一些亮闪闪的金粉，晃得他眼晕。也因此，崔胜澈今天为了万圣节准备的苍白的妆容显得她既脆弱又楚楚可怜。

你瞧，崔韩率就是很容易被欺骗，他此刻虽然抿着嘴唇，但是在气势上他已经输给了崔胜澈。

“韩率你，这学期之后都没有怎么回家吧，也很少和我说话了。”崔胜澈又突然不看他，盯着两个人的脚尖，“ 能够见到你的时候越来越少了。”崔韩率突然不说话了，崔胜澈说得没错，他今年大二，去年的时候确实经常会回家，今年也的确是为了刻意回避崔胜澈才总是住在学校。他早应该意识到崔胜澈的洞察力，此时此刻他有点后悔，因为这件事如此快地就叫自己的姐姐找到端倪。

“不是的……我，”他不希望自己的辩解太苍白，但现在已经没有办法补救了，只好垂头丧气地交出自己最差的方案，“因为太忙了才这样的……对不起。”

崔胜澈的确是个具有比较强烈控制欲的姐姐，不过比起这个词，她和崔韩率之间的种种更像是分享欲的另一种体现方式。

其实之前拥有一个弟弟对于崔胜澈来说不是一个让她觉得很愉快的事情，何况她认为，至少在她讨厌崔韩率的时期里只喜欢女人。崔韩率的存在对于她来说很矛盾，她一边庆幸那些倾注在自己身上的严厉目光有一部分，甚至大部分都转移到了崔韩率身上，一边抱怨那些自己本应该分到的关怀也同样分流给了崔韩率。

而崔胜澈对自己弟弟的接受始于她大学之后，父母对于她的要求极其严格，在崔胜澈没有扮演那个骄傲听话的完美女儿后没多久她就完全失去了被掌控的生活。对于崔韩率的成长父母则没有倾注过多的要求，完全按照他自己的意志来。

所以他们并不知道崔韩率是什么样的小孩，自然也不会对他产生要求，那个在要求下成为一一个不完美女儿的孩子只有崔胜澈。

崔胜澈总觉得如果这个家没有自己，那么就是个完美的家庭，没有人会觉得不开心，她就不会在这样的衬托下显得在这个温馨的家里像个怨女一样的不得体。

即使崔胜澈这么想，她因此想要借机脱离这个家庭，但自己仍然被需要，父母常年不在家，她和崔韩率在她上大学之后几乎处于被放养的状态，崔胜澈即使叛逆，好歹也较着一股劲读完了重点大学，她无法做到让崔韩率随便混得上不了大学。

而在崔韩率的记忆里，崔胜澈不是那个总在别人定义里完美的姐姐，当然在崔胜澈作为一个完美的姐姐时，在崔韩率初中前对自己的姐姐总没有一个鲜明的形象，他的脑海里对崔胜澈产生的特别清晰的记忆是那天看崔胜澈跪在家门口。

他对那天记得格外清楚，家里的防盗门就大开着，他回家比崔胜澈早，透过父亲的背影，崔胜澈跪在楼道里，头却倔强地不肯低下。

“知道错了吗？”

“没有。”崔胜澈的声音定定的，字句落地有声，“我没错，我喜欢那个女孩子，她也喜欢我，我没错。”

“你真是胆子大了，上了高中就学坏了！”

“我的学习成绩又没有下降！你们从来不都是看这个的吗？”

“你知不知道你这样做，你未来都毁了？！你知不知道上不了大学的女孩子都去了哪里，都去嫁人了！”

事实上大多数上了大学的女孩子后来也嫁人了，崔韩率想，即使这样那句话之后崔韩率还是听过很多次，像他们的父母盖在崔胜澈身上一个难以抹去的烙印，崔胜澈固执地用自己的行为证明着自己，但仍然无法洗掉这个牢固的标签。在她高中早恋的时候，大学时和别人同居的时候，因为恋爱所以做试管婴儿又因为分手打掉的时候，作为一个女性崔胜澈有太多个被毁掉的未来。

但这并不影响崔胜澈成为崔韩率喜欢的那种姐姐，即使他们两个人亲近得晚，但是崔胜澈愿意无一巨细地给崔韩率分享一切。她似乎不惮于崔韩率可能会成为那个告密人，也并不耻于将那些 女生的秘密，那些在谈吐间被大家用伸长的衣袖遮住的隐蔽话语告诉崔韩率。

作为交换崔胜澈同样获得了崔韩率的秘密，自己这个从小缺失关心又获得了太多关心的弟弟，似乎一直都没有搞清楚自己为什么对异性感到恐惧。

“可是韩率一直不害怕姐姐呢。”崔胜澈第一次听见崔韩率这么说，笑眯眯地在沙发上挤在崔韩率的旁边，看他的脸漂亮的侧面曲线。

“姐不一样，不害怕姐姐。”

“难道姐姐就不是女人了吗？”崔胜澈故作生气却因为自己的特别笑得很开心，“为什么不害怕我？”

崔韩率认真地盯着崔胜澈，相比起来较浅的瞳孔紧盯着崔胜澈的脸：“不一样，姐姐就是姐姐。”

就这样在两个人的相处中崔韩率无意识中变得越来越亲近崔胜澈，甚至对对方产生了爱慕，直到他本人意识到并且开始回避的时候，已经晚了。

但崔胜澈似乎不在乎，在他们两个人的相处中她依旧亲近崔韩率，依旧和自己的弟弟保持着前所未有的亲密，他似乎真的会回应崔韩率爱意的样子，不同于畏手畏脚的弟弟，她似乎永远准备好了随时面对生活中的破事。

崔韩率在崔胜澈面前避而不谈的那些话题，就像崔胜澈那些在日常生活中丝毫没有进行过隐藏的一举一动，总是很显然地透露出目的性。

凌晨睡得迷迷糊糊的时候崔韩率闻到了崔胜澈身上浓郁的香水味，混着夜店里的烟酒味把他熏醒了。

“姐？”崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看见脱了大半的崔胜澈正在解内衣的前扣，这场景有些似曾相识，崔韩率的神经一紧，还没来得及阻止就叫崔胜澈脱下来，光洁的胸部就出现在他的视线中。

“姐！你喝多了，这是干什么！”崔韩率猛地就被吓醒了，惊讶和对崔胜澈下意识的回避叫他连忙阻止对方，“你，你快把衣服穿好。”

崔胜澈脸上的妆容花了一大半，笑声听起来也喝了很多酒所以有些异常，但眼神确实精明的，她低声笑了两下，然后把手伸到崔韩率已经勃起的下半身：“韩率真的这么想吗？或者……”

宽松的睡裤很快就被扒下来，崔韩率里面没有穿内裤，崔胜澈用柔软的掌心蹭了两下就伸出舌头去舔，因为身上的酒气还在消散所以口腔的热度很高，崔韩率的龟头一捅进去就顶住腮帮子，流出来的口水叫两个人相贴的地方变得湿滑。

“姐，别……”崔韩率不好意思看崔胜澈的脸，但是此时此刻已经没有办法阻止崔胜澈，所以他只得用两只手抓紧了床单，同时用一样的力道咬住下嘴唇，以免自己发出过多的呻吟。

崔胜澈伸手顶开他的嘴唇，一边不让崔韩率伤害自己一边那手指在对方的口腔里来回戳弄，崔韩率因此呜呜啊啊地胡乱叫着，也控制不住在崔胜澈很好的口交技术下不断往深处挺弄的分身。

他不是什么纵欲的人，因为憋了有一段时间所以很快在崔胜澈连续的大幅度深喉间射出来，精液很浓，没有叫崔胜澈完全吞下去，沾在嘴唇和下巴上，他只能红着脸看对方用舌头一点点舔干净。

崔韩率高潮过一次之后还虚脱的，没有力气坐起来，用余光瞥见崔胜澈不知道从哪里掏出来一副穿戴式阳具——因为各种各样的原因他觉得那很熟悉，同时那也是崔胜澈最喜欢的玩具，之一。

他当然知道崔胜澈要做什么，说实在的，爱抚、前戏、口交，这些都是有目的性的动作，他很熟悉，崔胜澈的目标一开始就是为了吃掉自己，而奇怪的是，他并没有办法做到因此感到恐惧。

崔韩率放松地很快，本来屁股和大腿就因为射精失去一些力气，崔胜澈又挤了很多润滑，所以扩张得很顺利，崔胜澈用手指帮他做了很久，等到崔韩率有些失去理智，扭着腰往她的方向开始凑的时候才扶着假性器进去。

崔韩率屁股上白皙的肤色泛出情欲的粉，即使努力克制也没有办法拒绝崔胜澈的攻势，她很得法，起初只是浅浅地进出一点点，随着动作玩弄崔韩率胸前肿胀起来的乳头，渐渐地随着对方身体被异物地接受，加大了动作的幅度。

她享受这把对方玩弄在手掌心的感觉，崔胜澈皱着眉头调整着叫崔韩率感到舒服的角度和力道，这感觉就像是她拥有崔韩率，不再是只作为他的姐姐，像是把玩漂亮的洋娃娃一般对待自己好看的弟弟，他和崔韩率都拥有的那部分阴影也能够在此刻拥有喘息的机会，能够彼此安慰。

崔胜澈挺着后腰渐渐在崔韩率的身体里进出，假阳具的皮带勒得他的屁股和大腿很不舒服，因为出了汗所以摩擦起来非常难受，让他变得急躁起来，从而更加剧烈地在崔韩率的身体里插得更深，叫崔韩率完全控制不止自己的呻吟。

“姐，姐姐……轻一点……”

“哦？韩率这次怎么变得不一样了？明明寒假那次，因为姐姐一个劲地摇着屁股呢。”崔胜澈笑着俯下去吻崔韩率被汗水打湿的背，“哦，我忘记了呢，韩率是不是以为……”

崔韩率的身体因为崔胜澈的话语渐渐变得僵硬。

“以为姐姐不知道，所以才要躲着我……嗯？韩率长大了之后真的是变了呢，明明以前还会很坦白地说喜欢姐姐，现在学会说谎了呢。”

“所以那次，所以那一次喝醉了之后……姐姐是记得的吗？”他以为在姐姐的庇护下可以变得足够坚强，但在问出口的时候仍然因为欣喜——或者是惊讶而感到想哭。

崔胜澈依旧摁着他的腰，拉扯着崔韩率下意识躲开的下半身，橡胶用品和皮肤碰撞出淫靡的水声，因为润滑液沾得到处都是。崔胜澈一边喘气一边抓紧崔韩率的大腿。

“韩率啊，”她说，“姐姐怎么会有不知道的事情呢？”

“唔啊……唔……姐，喜欢姐姐。”

“喜欢韩率，在这个世界上最爱你。”

崔韩率觉得这像一个万圣节的玩笑，虽然让人觉得足够荒谬但是他愿意因此相信，哪怕是这样的自己和崔胜澈，也因为彼此充分可以被爱。

END.


End file.
